


Hello Dean

by its_not_natural_take2



Series: destiel_love.story_drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_natural_take2/pseuds/its_not_natural_take2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>very very little to no plot what so ever... just an amazing blow job!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hello Dean

**Author's Note:**

> very very little to no plot what so ever... just an amazing blow job!

D-I'm home  
Stopping for coffee,  
you want something? -C  
D- peppermint mocha  
Ok, be over soon -C  
D- door's open come on up

Castiel juggled the two cups of hot coffee in his hands as he climbed out of his car and closed the door. He silently cursed himself for not asking for a carrier. Stacking the cups on top of one another in one hand, he turns the handle on the door with the other. Greeted with the sudden warmth and faint smell of Dean's cologne as he steps into the foyer, he closes the door and heads up the stairs. He hears the low rumble of Dean's voice as he reaches the top of the stairs and looking around he sees Dean sitting in his office talking on the phone. When Dean sees him he mouths an "I'm sorry". Cas hands him his mocha and sets his coffee on the desk before shrugging out of his jacket and kicking off his boots.  
He turned around as Dean sighed an licked his lips, Cas froze, suddenly really taking in the sight before him. Dean was wearing the kind of blue jeans that hugged his ass and thighs perfectly, his light blue and green plaid button up lay open revealing the tight white t-shirt he wore under it. Cas felt a lump catch in his throat as he tried to swallow. Dean looking at him when the those green eyes, his eyebrow cocked. If one had asked, Castiel would not have been able to say why he did it, but suddenly he was on his knees between Dean's, pushing them further apart gently.  
Dean's mouth hung slightly agape as he looked down at Cas as he ran hands ran up his thighs, his eyes locked on Dean's green ones. Cas could faintly hear a voice on the other end of the phone, but Dean seemed to have lost all interest in the conversation he was supposed to be having. He popped the button on Dean's jeans, and slowly pulled the zipper down. Dean's eyes flicked to Cas' hands and then back to hold his gaze once again.  
Castiel tugged open Dean's jeans and saw much to his delight, that Dean was not wearing anything under them. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth to hold back a moan. He'd been wanting to do this for awhile. Finding any excuse he could just to see Dean when he came into town. Maybe it was because Dean was distracted when he came in today, maybe it was simply because he couldn't wait anymore, but Cas was finally making a move. And oh what a move this was. He slowly licked his lips as he grabbed Dean's thick soft cock, pulling it free, without taking his eyes off Dean's he leaned forward swirled his tongue around the warm, soft, musky flesh before sucking him into his mouth. He heard a strangled gasp above him, and a beep as he watched Dean throw his head back and end the call. Dean tossed his phone to the desk and once again looked down at Cas, his hands now gripping the arms of the chair, still not saying a word. Castiel's lips pulled, as much as they could wrapped around Dean's hardening cock, into a smile. Without a complaint coming from the green eyed man, Castiel sucked hard as he pulled his head back, a loud wet popping noise filling the room as Dean's dick fell from his mouth. Dean moaned, which only served to encourage Castiel and his pink swollen mouth as he once again liked his lips before taking Dean in fully once more.  
One hand gripped his thigh as the other helped hold Dean's cock in the right position as he slowly sucked up and down his growing length. The feeling of Dean's penis hardening in his mouth, because of his mouth was amazing and this time it was Castiel who moaned, with Dean's dick in his mouth, causing Dean to gasp above him. Dean thread his fingers into Cas' hair, digging his fingers into his scalp. Castiel closed his eyes and relaxed, letting Dean push his head down, taking his now fully erect cock into his mouth completely, until he felt the zipper of his jeans digging into his chin as the head of Dean's dick pushed against the back of his throat. He held himself there until Dean tugged his hair, pulling him back off, his dick sliding out of his mouth and bobbing up, hitting his stomach. Dean let go of his hair and moaned, shifting his hips slightly. Keeping his eyes on Dean's once again, Castiel took him fully into his mouth again, letting go a moan when he felt him hit the back of his throat once again. Dean bucked his hips up into Cas and let go a deep groan as he dug his fingers into his hair, only adding a little pressure this time, letting Cas have complete control as he bobbed his head up and down on his dick.  
Castiel pulled his mouth free, running his tongue along the underside of Dean's hard wet member, swirling it around the top before flicking it along the underside of the head. Dean's eyes were lust blown as he looked down at Cas, watching him as his tongue eagerly gathered the precum that was now leaking out of him. Castiel moaned at the salty flavor of Dean, his tongue flicking back across the slit in search of more. He pressed his lips together and kissed the head of Dean's dick, like it was something precious, because to him it was. All of Dean was precious, and he was so happy to see that Dean was enjoying this as much as he was.  
Cas licked his lips again before opening his life mouth and sliding Dean into him again, Dean's fingers tightened in his hair, and Castiel knew by the sound of his breathing, he was really close. He placed both of his hands on Dean's hips as he bobbed his head up and down onto him faster and faster, until he heard Dean's voice break "C... CAS.... I'm.... Gonna.... Ungh!" Dean's fingers pulled on Cas' hair like he was trying to pull him off before he came, but Cas pushed himself forward, taking Dean into his mouth fully as he felt his dick swell a brief moment before thick hot streaks of cum poured out of him and down his throat. Cas swallowed around his cock, pulling another scream from Dean as this time he pushed harder on Cas head and bucked his hips into him filling him as completely as he could, his cock still twitching and shooting cum down his throat. Cas came in his pants at the feeling of Dean as fully inside his mouth as possible.  
When Dean's grip loosened, Castiel slowly pulled his mouth off of Dean's softening cock, licking him clean, then licking his lips looking up at Dean with heavily lidded eyes. "Hello Dean" Cas said simply, as though Dean's dick wasn't still laying out mere inches from his face.  
A smirk played across Dean's lips "Hey Cas"


End file.
